The subject technology generally relates to categorizing search terms.
A uniform resource locator (“URL”) is may be assembled in a way to convey a message or an association. Registration of URL may be obtained on a first come first serve basis, where the first user to select a unique URL obtains the right to use the URL. Sometimes, the first user to come up with a URL has little or no association with the message conveyed by the selected URL.